How To be Brave
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: Rose Tyler:18:Scared of Everything even if she doesn't show it, but has to be brave now. Been traveling with the doctor for three years November Tyler:8:Has learned to never show emotion and never give up even when there is nothing. Traveling with doctor for three years. The Doctor:904?:Trapped with Jack and needs to be saved, But can Rose do it alone or will the Master take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Tyler:18:Scared of Everything even if she doesn't show it, but has to be brave now. Been traveling with the doctor for three years November Tyler:8:Has learned to never show emotion and never give up even when there is nothing. Traveling with doctor for three years. The Doctor:904?:Trapped with Jack and needs to be saved, But can Rose do it alone or will the Master take over?**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Rose," The Doctor called me over to him, his voice coarse and shaky. I slowly walk over to him and kneel by him, taking is hand in my mine. He looked me in the eyes,"Take November and get out of here. Run far away far here." The Doctor's voice was dark and cold, it sent shivers down my back. I was scare, more then scared, terrified. He handed me Jack's vortex manipulator, and whispered "Use it." Then he proceeded to take off his light brown trench coat and put it around my shoulders. He needed his coat, it had the back-up sonic and the physic paper and so much stuff he could use to set himself free. I was panicking, " But you need this." I whispered to him. He shook his head no. " Not as much as you and Nove need it, take it and run." I nodded my head put the coat all the way on. The warmth of the coat made me feel a little bit safer, but not by much I have not felt safe in years and nothing will change that.

The Doctor cupped my face with the palm of his hand, I leaded into the warmth of it, it made my fears settle down just a little bit. His eyes stared into mine as he began to tell me what I needed to do. "Rose, when you get off the ship, get out of London, do NOT come back for a year. I will be able to send message through the physic paper, I have another one in my pocket so you will be able to send a message back. Find Jack's team and Sarah." I let go of the Doctor's hand and slowly stood up. I motioned for November to come over to me. I kept my eyes locked on the Doctor's. "Do not let the Toclafane see you, keep the key on at all times. And remember that no matter what I love you." November had her arms rapped around my waist. I knew that she was afraid. " Nove, look after your mum for me. I love you and I will see you in a year." With that he set the coordinates on the vortex manipulator and hit the button sending us away from the Master and the evil.

"It gets worse every time." I said as we appeared in what looked to be some apartment or house. I looked over at November, who had tears steaming down her pale face, she was terrified and so was I, but I could not let it so for her sake I knew that I need to comfort her, but first I wanted to make sure that she was in a safe place and that nothing would hurt her. I walked into the living area. There was a plush reddish-oragne-ish couch which faced the fireplace, which had a nice size flat screen telly on it. I started to walk over to the fireplace to get a better look at the pictures arranged in a picture perfect way. Each step I took I could hear the heels of my boots hit the hardwood floors. I hoped that no-one way home.

"Whose down there!? I will call the cops!" I heard a voice yell from up stairs. The voice said in a very familiar. I knew it, I just could not think of who it was though. "It's okay I'm here to help!" I yelled back, my voice was shaky and lacked in confident I knew that it was probably not the smartest thing to do but I had a feeling that I knew the person and that they would help me. I glanced one more time at the fireplace, I was still to far away to see anything. I turned around and slowly walked back to November.

November looked over at me her eyes were full of fear, I could see that she was still crying. She was one of those people who could cry and not make a sound, just like me. I went up to her and gave her a small hug. I knew that I had to either find out who lived in this house or leave. I was about to go up the stairs even though I was scared out of my mind, when the person who was upstairs started to come down the stairs. I looked to my right, the stair case was right there. I motioned for November to get behind me, I don't want to see her get hurt, that is my biggest fear.

"Oh My Gosh! Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sarah!?" I never thought that this would be her house, but it did not surprise me. November ran out from behind me and gave Sarah-Jane a hug. I thought back to when we first met and how things did not go so nicely.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Sara-Jane said to The Doctor as November and I ran up to him. "I am not his assistant."I said to her. I looked at the Doctor with questioning eyes. "Rose this is Sarah-Jane, Sarah-Jane this is Rose." Sarah-Jane held and her hand for me to shake, I gave that Doctor the death glare and shook her hand. How come the Doctor never mentioned her before? I knew that other people have traveled with him, but I did not know how many. "I am November, Rose is my mum." Nove said to Sarah-Jane. "Meet you November, your name is very unique." Sarah said as she shook November's small hand._

_"How old are?" My heart started to race. I looked over a the Doctor, panic shown though my eyes. I hate when people asked November that question. Nove is eight and I am eighteen,it made things weird sometimes. November is not my biological daughter, she was five when my mum adopted her for me. My mum thought that she would help me heal after Jimmy, and she did. To my family she was mine and to the world November was my sister. If Sarah-Jane knew Nove's real age, well then things get awkward for me. The Doctor knew the November was not really my daughter and he accepted it and loved her, but others thought that id was not right. Mickey thought that she was my sister._

_Before The Doctor or I hand a chance to change the topic November blurted out her age. "I am eight." I heard her tiny voice echo in my mind. I could not look at Sarah-Jane. I wanted to run and hide._

*****_End of Flash Back_*****

"Rose what are you doing here? Is the Doctor okay, or you okay?" Sarah-Jane ask in a panic voice. I could not speak I was to shaken up. I shook my head 'no'. "LUKE! Come here." She yelled up the stairs ans she helped me to the couch. I heard someone run down the stairs and come into the living room, where Sarah and I were. "Luke, I need you to go and get some ice water and then look after the little girl over there." Sarah's voice was calm and collected for what has just happened less then thirty minutes ago. Luke went to go get the glass of water for me. November had followed Sarah-Jane and I to the couch.

"Rose, I need you to answer me, so I can help you." Sarah-Jane looked me in the eyes. I took deep breath in and slowly let it out. The Doctor sent me here to get Sarah-Jane away from here, and so that she can help me. "The Doctor sent me here with this Time vortex manipulator." I showed her the it. " The Doctor told me to get out of London and stay go for a year. He also told me to find you and Jack's Team. Jack is a old friend of mine, he works for Torchwood." Luke was back by time I was do explaining ever to Sarah-Jane. I gladly to the glass of water from him and thanked him. "Luke, take November to the game room." Luke did as he was told.

"I saw want happen on the TV, Rose you need to get out of here fast." Sarah said to me. I sighed , and lend farther back in to the couch. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and confused. I was getting stressed and more terrified by the minute. " I don't know what to do any more. I have no clue what The Doctor needs me to do. The Master is after me and November. I can't let anything happened to her, it will kill me. The Doctor gave me his coat, which has the physic paper and a sonic screwdriver. There might be more but I don't know. And right now I am really scared!" I said really quickly. I was about to say more, when my phone started to go off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, l looked at the caller ID. I did not recognized it. I handed the phone to Sarah-Jane, she did not know it either. I knew that is was not a smart idea, but I answered the phone. "Hello,Rose. Long time now see." Oh God No! I throw my phone a crossed the room. " Rose who was it?" Sarah asked her voice was full of panic and confusion. I could not answer. I looked down at my hands, there were shaking really bad, I had shivers going up and down my back. I knew that my face was as white as a sheet of paper. After a couple of minutes I looked Sarah-Jane in the eye " It was The Master."


End file.
